No More Than This
by AaBb
Summary: I don't offer you love or shallow promises that I won't keep; I offer you my protection and everything that's in my money's power to give. With the understanding that there will never be anything between us, I'm asking you to marry me.
1. Chapter 1

**No More than This **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

_Peyton,_

_I know this may seem weird and very old fashioned but as you know I have been best friends with your brother since we were four. He always made me promise him that if anything ever happened to him, that I would look after you._

…_I don't offer you love or shallow promises that I won't keep; I offer you my protection and everything that's in my money's power to give. With the understanding that there will never be anything between us, I'm asking you to marry me._

_I will be returning to Tree Hill as the new High School Basketball coach and I will find you at your house on the 28__th__ July for your answer. Enclosed in this letter is a check that should take care of any bills you need to pay, and supplies you need to bye._

_I look forward to seeing you again _

_Lucas Scott._

Peyton pulled a letter out of her mail box and one sentence jumped off the page.

…_I don't offer you love or shallow promises that I won't keep; I offer you my protection and everything that's in my money's power to give. With the understanding that there will never be anything between us, I'm asking you to marry me._

The letter came From Lucas Scott, her brother's best friend. The two boys grew up together and were inseparable. They graduated high school together and went off to join the Army. They came home twice in the first two years but that was it. Peyton and Derrick would send photos and letters every week.

She hadn't seen her brother since she was 15 when he was allowed leave to come home for their father's funeral. He made sure Peyton was ok, packed up his bags and went back to duty; he couldn't retire from the army for another two years, so before he left he promised Peyton that he would be home as soon as he could, and all she said in return was "promise me you'll come back to me." He never made that promise.

Four months before he was set to return home, two Army officers knocked on Peyton Sawyers door and told her that her brother had died in a car bomb explosion whilst he was on duty. That was six months ago.

She was in a very difficult position. She had no money to her name, the bank was ready to take her house off her, she could barley pay any of her bills, she just graduated high school and has no options for college or to wait around for an amazing job as a label exec.

She received the letter in the mail about a month ago, offering her money, protection, and support. The one condition was he is offering her a loveless marriage. She is not sure if she really wants that, but then again everyone she loves seems to die, she has no real friends and she doesn't really have any other options. She would prefer to be in a loveless marriage than lose another person that she loves or be alone forever and living on the streets. So she thinks Lucas Scott was my brothers very best friend so if my brother can trust him, maybe I should too.

It's the 27th July and time for Peyton to finalise her decision. So she goes to the one place she can think the best and is the most comfortable she goes to Tree Hill cemetery, a place where her three favourite people lie. She looks from her mother's stone, to her fathers, then to her brother's stone. They all died at different times and in different years, but they all left her alone.

She hasn't really dealt with her brother's death properly, this time she had no one there to hold her while she cried, and to just be there so she didn't feel so alone. But she didn't have anyone, she was all alone, and she wouldn't let herself cry. So she just hasn't.

She takes a seat in front of her three family members "Hi Mum, Dad, Derrick. I miss you all so much; I don't know how I'm supposed to go on in this life without you all.

Lucas Scott, can you remember him? I know you can Derrick. He offered his Protection, Money and support. He offered to marry me. See my whole problem is I don't know what to do.

I need you mum, I need your help and guidance. Do I want to be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life, or should I just say no and be alone forever? I just need a sign that if I say yes to Lucas that I will be making the right decision and that you will be proud of me."

Peyton says this with tears in her eyes, but she is not letting them fall. She stays with her family for a few hours, just sitting and drawing. When it starts to get dark she decides to leave. She arrives home, and pulls out her family albums she just wants to relive the time her house was full of laughter. She has about three in her hands and is walking over to her couch, and she trips over the carpet. The albums drop to the floor and one picture falls out. It's a picture of a blonde boy holding a little baby in his arms. Peyton turns the picture over and reads "six year old Lucas Scott holding new born Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." Peyton looks to the sky, and whispers "you had this all planned from the beginning". You might call her crazy but she faintly heard Derrick whisper "Help each other"

Xxxxxxx

Lucas Scott had a hard life; he was the unwanted son his father abandoned, and his father figure- his uncle Keith- his biological father's brother was killed by said brother when Lucas was 17. His mother was pregnant with Keith's child at the time.

His mother was single for most of his life growing up and she was amazing to him and loved him so much. She owns a little cafe in Tree Hill called "Karen's Cafe" and she now has a 6 year old daughter as well Lilly.

When Lucas was 18 he and his best friend Derrick who both had a lot of heartache in their lives decided to escape it all and join the army. That was all great until the day both men were on patrol and a Car bomb went off when they were walking past. Lucas will never know how he survived. Derrick pushed him out of the way; there just wasn't enough time for him to get out of harm's way either. Above the screams of all the people around all Lucas could here coming from Derrick's lips "promise me you will look after Peyton, promise me." Lucas said yes softly and Derrick took his last breath.

Lucas was lucky to get out of there alive, he had severe burns over his arms and chest and back. He was in hospital for the better part of the last six months trying to recover from what happened on that awful day. In June he was notified of his coming home date, so he decided it was time to fulfil the promise he made to his dying best friend.

**First chapter of my new story... I know it's short but I wasn't sure if people would like it or not so please let me know what you think. If I get around 15 reviews I will update. So please tell me if you like this idea and if you want to keep reading xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**No More than This **

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for all your reviews- I wasn't sure how this story would be received- but it looks like I have some readers who like it, so I shall continue, enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

Peyton wakes up the day the decision needs to be made, she still isn't sure that she is making the right decision, but the sign she got from her brother yesterday, made her a little more confident with her decision. She gets out of bed, goes for a run past Karen's cafe for a coffee before she heads home to get ready for her big day.

Days like today make Peyton wish she had a best friend, or at least a good set of friends that could help her through her life. But she has always been a loner. She used to have a best friend growing up, Brooke Davis, but they grew apart when they got to high school. Brooke was Popular, Peyton wasn't, so Peyton was left behind. She kept to herself, she drew and she listened to music, and that's how she would spend her day at school, and her nights at home- all alone, just by herself!

She has had to fend for herself all her life, and she hasn't really had a social life she has been an outcast and she doesn't really feel good about herself, but one thing she does when she is nervous is she cooks, and surprisingly enough she is pretty good at it. She makes a chocolate cake just waiting for her doorbell to ring, finally letting her know that Lucas has arrived, but that doesn't happen until Peyton bends down to pull the cake out of the oven. She puts it aside to cool, and she takes a deep breath, straightens out her clothes and moves towards the door. She is wearing a pair of skinny Jeans and a tank top, nothing special, just comfortable, and casual. She moves to the door, takes a deep breath and the door bell rings again. She reaches for the handle and slowly opens the door to see a tall man standing there. He has a frown on his face, his eyes look tired and sad, his hair is cut short but he has some stubble on his face. He looks to be the shell of the man that used to exist.

She can barely remember the boy that used to play with her brother he was always happy, and free. His crystal Blue eyes shined with hope and happiness and excitement. Today however they were grey and dull and held so much sadness it hurt to look at them.

"I guess you're Peyton, I'm Lucas"

"Hi" Peyton says and waves her hand awkwardly "would you like to come in?" he doesn't give an answer, he just moves forward, and she leads him into the kitchen

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Waters fine, thank you." Peyton pours to glasses of water, hands one to Lucas and takes a seat opposite him.

"Have you made a decision yet? Before you answer I will not be requesting any 'wifely duties' of you, and I will not be getting them from someone else. I have purchased a house for either me alone, or the both of us to live in. The only condition of this marriage would be that we share a room, because to everyone outside our marriage, we would be happy and in love. No one needs to know the real reasons for the marriage. That also means no infidelity on your part."

It doesn't really surprise Peyton at how bitter Lucas is being and she can't help but wonder why he wants to do this, force the both of them into a relationship that neither of them really wants.

"Why" all Peyton is says in return, and at Lucas's questioning glace she continues, "Why do you want to go through with this loveless marriage?"

"I promised Derrick that I would always look after you. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes I have, I guess I will marry you."

"Ok put something nice on, I'll pick you up in an hour, and we will go to the court house, oh and when we come back you can pack your boxes and we will move you to my place." With that Lucas turns around and leaves Peyton's house only to return in an hour, this time wearing a shirt and tie.

Peyton stands there staring at the door that just slammed shut, did that just happen, she can't believe she actually said yes- it was a weird and she couldn't explain any of it. She isn't really thinking straight, she needs music. She heads up to her room and picks out her 'Cure Record' and starts to play it. She then heads to her wardrobe and picks out a cream summer dress that she bought last season but hasn't actually worn it yet. She lightly curls her hair and brushes a little foundation and bronzer on her face; she then coats her lashes in mascara. Peyton slips into her dress and shoes; she looks at herself in the mirror, and thinks that maybe if she was smiling she would look a hell of a lot better. She tries to smile but she can't just manage to lift her lips upwards. She turns away from the mirror and heads out of her bedroom door and towards her kitchen; she takes a glass of water and sculls two hoping they will help calm her nerves but she wasn't so lucky.

Her Doorbell rings and she goes to answer the door, she knows its Lucas, so she grabs her bag on her way out. He is standing there in a white shirt, black slacks and a black tie. He looks her up and down and says "you look nice" before turning away and heading for the car. He is a gentleman no matter how bitter he is, he goes towards the car and holds the door open for Peyton to step in.

They take the 10 minute drive to the court house in awkward silence. Not a word muttered between either of them, just glances, Peyton would see Lucas look at her out of the corner of her eye, and she's sure he saw her looking too.

They arrive at the court house, and Peyton follows Lucas inside, and it's a whirlwind when it happens, the go in front of the judge say 'I do' exchange rings, sign the marriage licence, and then the judge tells Lucas to kiss his bride. Peyton looks up at Lucas with fear in her eyes, it's her first kiss, and her thought process get's cut off by Lucas quickly pecking her lips, and pulling back just as fast.

Just as fast as the two were married they were back in the car, and back in silence "I have some boxes in the back of the car for your stuff, you can pack your room, I'll do the rest of the house, whatever you don't want to take with you we can put into storage or you can leave in the house and sell it furnished."

"I'm selling the house?"

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"I ah, I don't know."

They arrive back to Peyton's house, and she is deathly quiet, she grabs a few boxes from the back of the car and takes them up to her room, she locks herself inside and starts to pack up her life.

Lucas starts in the kitchen, because it's safe and easy and he hasn't bought anything for the kitchen yet. He gets that packed up in about an hour then he moves to the lounge room. He looks at all the photos that line the walls of the house, the photos of the Sawyers, Anna, and Larry – Derrick his best mate, Peyton- his wife, the girl that used to be so happy who was know so broken. He couldn't think about what happened, it hurt too much so he took all the hanging photos off the wall and put them in a box, before he moved on.

It takes them a good five hours before they finish packing up Peyton's house. They take over all her records and clothes and anything else important she may need, and they will come back tomorrow with a truck for the rest. They are driving to Lucas's place, their new home and he stops on the way to pick up a pizza, and they continue driving.

He pulls up in front of a beautiful two story house with a porch around the perimeter and a beautiful garden of flowers blooming for the summer. Lucas opens the front door, and they take the boxes up to her, their room, before they go back down stairs to eat. They whole day they have been quiet, they don't really have anything to say to each other, they are both in their own little worlds and neither are ready to come out of it. Peyton is exhausted so after she finishes eating she excuses herself and heads up to bed. She removes her shoes and lies down on the bed just for a moment. She falls asleep and stays that way for the night.

The next morning Peyton wakes up at around 11am, she looks to the rumpled sheets next to her and realises that whatever happened the day before wasn't a dream, it was a reality she looks to the ring sitting on her left hand to confirm that thought. She gets out of bed, and finds a box that says clothes on it, she pulls out a dress to wear and finds the bathroom so she can shower. She comes out feeling refreshed and ready to make a new start. She looks through her new room and the closets to find the empty ones for her, and she starts to unpack her boxes and move into her new life.

She finishes her job, then realises that she can't hide up their forever, and she is getting hungry, she makes her way down the stairs and sees the 8 boxes that were in her house that she wanted to keep were now at the new place Lucas comes out from behind a closed door with an empty beer bottle in his hand and says "the rest are in storage" he then goes to the fridge, grabs another bottle of beer and says "I have work to do, make yourself at home" before he locks himself back in his office for the rest of the day.

**Hope you like and please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**No More than This **

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

They have been married for around a month and it probably wouldn't suck as much if either Lucas or Peyton said more than one word to each other, or if Lucas spent more than 10% of his time sober, but life isn't perfect and you just have to live with what you've got.

Lucas's day basically consists of wake up with a hangover at 5am, head down to the gym to train the boys in basketball, visit his mother at Karen's Cafe on his way home where she fills him up on coffee and gives him breakfast to take home though she still doesn't know he has a wife. He arrives home and leaves breakfast on the table before he locks himself in his office writing for the rest of the day with a full bar in his office. The only other time he comes out of his office is dinner time, so neither of the blonde newlyweds really has anything to do with each other,

Lucas just finished training the boys, so he is heading over to his mums cafe before he goes back home, he walks into the cafe and the bell chimes as the door opens and Karen lifts her head up as she sees her son walk in. "Hi Ma"

"Hi Lucas, you look awful"

"Mum, you say that everyday" Lucas groans,

"Well maybe if I tell you everyday then maybe one day you will get it through your head that you can get through a day without filling your body with alcohol. I ask myself everyday what happened to that beautiful boy that went away six years ago."

"He went to war mum, and he watched his best friend push him out of the way and die for him- that's what happened to the boy who left six years ago."

With that said Lucas picks up the breakfast bag and some coffee and storms out of the cafe and heads home.

He walks into his house and he can hear some music playing loudly through the speakers, it sounds kind of foreign to him, he hasn't sat down and listened to music properly since he left for the Army, it shows how much his life has changed between now and then. He goes straight through to the kitchen, without even noticing the sheets covering the furniture in the lounge room, or the paint on the floors, or his wife who is covered in paint. He leaves the food on the kitchen table and then heads to his office. He closes the door, takes a seat, and then realises that something weird was happening in his lounge room. He gets back up from his chair and walks back out to see Peyton wearing an oversizes shirt, a pair of shorts and a paint brush in her hand...

"What the hell are you doing to my wall?"

"Hello to you Lucas, and your wall, I mean our wall was dull and I was board, so I decided to Paint it, you did tell me to make myself at home, and I figured you spend most of your time drunk in your office, so you wouldn't even notice."

Peyton can see the anger burning in his eyes, he clenches his fists "I did not give you permission to vandalise my walls. You do what I tell you to do, as far as I'm concerned you don't do anything unless I say it's ok. Now pack this up and go to your room, and I swear if you put a paint brush to the wall you will regret it."

"Are you kidding me, you can't tell me what to do, you have no right."

"Oh yes I do, I own you- now get to your room!" Lucas shouts. Peyton picks up a bucket of paint that she has lying around and tips it over Lucas's head as she grabs her bag and storms out of the house. She jumps in her comet and just drives. Peyton spends the next 2 hours just driving around town with the top of her car pulled down and the music blearing. She starts to get hungry so she heads down to Karen's Cafe for some food. She walks through the door to the cafe. Peyton takes her normal seat at the counter and waits for Karen to come and serve her. "Hi Peyton, how have you been, I haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah I know, I haven't really been out and about lately." Peyton is playing with the ring on her left hand, she doesn't really want to wear it, but she can't$ bring herself to take it off. Karen looks down at Peyton's fidgeting hands, and notices a ring sitting on her left hand.

"What is this Peyton?" Karen asks directing her question to the ring sitting on Peyton's finger.

"It's ah, a wedding ring Karen; I got married a little over a month ago."

Karen has a look of shock written on her face, "you know what, I have no customers, I am going to lock up and you are going to sit here with some chocolate cake and explain everything to me- because that frown on your face tells me that you really don't like the situation you have gotten yourself into."

Karen goes to lock up the cafe, grabs two coffee cups, and some chocolate cake. Ok so Peyton, I have been there for you indirectly in the last 5 years of your life, and I know you have not had a boyfriend so tell me what's going on."

Peyton takes a sip of her coffee and a deep breath trying to figure out exactly how to tell Karen what happened, when she doesn't even know what happened.

"You know how my brother died in the army, well he made his best friend promise that he would always look after me. He was in the blast that killed Derrick. I got a letter from him prior to the wedding, and it was around the time that I couldn't afford my bills. In the letter he sent me he offered me a loveless marriage and financial support and protection. I just didn't realise that I would be married to a angry bitter alcoholic who I barely see or say two words to."

"Peyton, what's his name?" Karen asks praying that she doesn't say the name of her son, but knowing that she will.

"His name is Lucas Scott, he and Derrick were best friends growing up and went off to war, I guess Lucas came back and Derrick didn't."

"Get up Peyton, I'm taking you home" Karen says with an anger filled voice.

"Karen, did I do, are you mad at me?"

"No Peyton I'm not mad at you, but did I ever tell you about my son?"

"I didn't know you had a son" Peyton said with confusion evident in her voice

"Yes, well his name is Lucas Scott, and he did not tell me that he had a wife. I have seen him drunk and hangover every single day since he came home, and I have tried to get him out of his funk, but he can't even say, 'oh by the way mum I got married'."

Peyton and Karen jump in their own cars and both head to the same destination. Peyton gets out of her car and waits for Karen to join her before she pulls her keys out and opens up the front door letting Karen walk through before her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lucas yells "You don't throw paint on me and then storm out of this house."

"You better watch your mouth Lucas Eugene Scott" Karen says her voice is as cold as ice.

"Oh hi ma, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you dare play dumb with me Lucas, when were you going to tell me that you got married?"

"Mum it's not a big deal" Lucas exclaims.

"It's not a big deal, you forced Peyton into a loveless marriage, and you are being a drunk jerk who only cares about himself."

"I did not force her into doing anything, and if I was only thinking of myself then I would have left her to struggle through life alone without any money." With that said Lucas turns around and locks himself in his office and Karen storms out of house.

Peyton just stands there watching the mother and son screaming match. She watches Lucas retreat to his room, and slam the door, then Karen storm out of the room and slam the door. Peyton is just left there staring after them both. She goes to the kitchen and tries to keep busy by cooking anything she can think of even though she knows it won't get eaten.

She stays in the kitchen all night just cooking anything that she could think of any kind of dessert that comes to mind, cookies and cake and waffles. She thinks of the past when she was lonely, or angry, or hurt, or upset and all she'd do to make herself feel better is cook, it got her through some pretty hard days, and it's getting her through this marriage. This marriage that she never should have put herself in.

Hope you like it- let me know what you think thanks for the reviews and keep them up xx


	4. Chapter 4

**No More than This **

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

It has been another month, another month in an unwanted marriage, another month of silence between the two blondes, they don't even acknowledge each other anymore they both keep to themselves and live in quietness.

Peyton has had a better month though, she approached Karen her mother in law for a job at the cafe, mainly so she wouldn't have to sit at home and be around Lucas and his drunken behaviour. So every morning she wakes up, goes for a jog, to release her pent up energy (Anger) and then she showers and heads down to Karen's Cafe to work throughout the day. Karen tries to make life easier for Peyton by telling her stories about Lucas growing up- Karen just wants Peyton to know that her son had a sole once in the past, and maybe she could help him find it again.

Lucas still goes to train the boys every morning, and like every other morning he detours to go and see his mum at the cafe. Even though she is still mad at him, she likes to know that her son hasn't killed himself yet. He is still drinking himself under the table every night, and nursing a hangover every morning. He walks into the cafe on this one morning, Peyton doesn't even spare him a glance. He approaches the counter and gives his mother a kiss to her check and she pours him a cup of coffee, "Hi ma, how are you?"

"I'm good Lucas, and you?"

"Never better" Lucas says sarcastically, he then turns to leave the cafe, and just as he is approaching the door he turns towards Peyton... "Peyton, what time do you get off today?"

"Why do you care?" Peyton asks with an eye roll.

"Well, I need you to sign some papers for me"

"I've already signed my life away, so what does it matter"

Lucas looks to his mother for a little bit of help "Peyton" Karen says "go home and do what you have to do, then come back when you're done. Ok sweetie"

"Fine" Peyton sighs and mutters "let's get this over with" as she storms out the back to get her bag, she then rushes past Lucas and walks out the door. Lucas takes a deep breath and looks upwards trying to collect himself before he leaves. He walk to the door and Karen stops him by saying "be nice to her Lucas, she has been through a lot in her short life, and she doesn't need you being a jack ass to her all the time."

Lucas doesn't respond to his mother, he just walks out of the cafe and heads home.

Peyton is sitting at the kitchen table when she hears the front door open "Peyton, come to my office."

He doesn't wait for her to answer before he storms off to his office and waits for her to join him. Peyton has never been inside Luke's office, she precisely remembers Lucas telling her she is not allowed to set foot into his office. She slowly approaches the office door and takes a step in. It's dark and pretty intimidating. There is a huge oak wood desk sitting in the centre of the room, but there was something that surprised her and that was his wall to wall, ceiling to floor bookshelves field with books. She stands in the room looking around at a different side of Lucas that she has never seen before. She was pulled out of her musing when Lucas tells her to take a seat at his desk, "ok so I gave you half of all my properties and assets, half of all my possessions."

Lucas places the documents in front of Peyton who signs at the dotted line. She stands up and says "why? I never wanted your money"

"Right." Lucas said, perhaps a little bit too harshly. "And you didn't marry me for my money, either."

"Hey that is not fare, I have no one and I didn't think that I would be marrying such a jack ass!" Peyton says as she stands up to confront him. They are each staring each other trying to see who would break the hold first; Peyton looked away, walked out of his office and went back to the cafe to finish her shift.

Peyton spends the rest of her day at the cafe; she even stays on late to help Karen close up for the day. "So how did that thing go with Lucas this morning?"

"He gave me half of all his possessions, I don't get why- and we got into another stupid fight, so nothing has really changed." Peyton says dismissing the subject. "I just, I don't know anymore, when I agreed to this, I figured we would at least have a friendship, not an unbearable relationship."

"I know Peyton, but I guess you need to be patient with this Peyton. I am hoping that whatever Lucas is going through, he gets through it soon and back to his old self. I have a feeling that you would have loved him."

Peyton gets home that night and she walks past Lucas's office, and she is not surprised to see that his light is still on in his office. She grabs a glass of wine and heads upstairs, lights some candles and has a nice hot and relaxing bubble bath. Her skin starts to get wrinkly and the water starts to get cold, so it time for her to get out. She then heads off to bed.

Peyton was deep into slumber when she was suddenly awakened by Luke's jerky movements. He was tossing around and saying stuff she couldn't figure out. She then moved closer to him and shook him.

Luke cried out when Peyton touched him, as if he were in pain. He tried to shove her aside, he was still asleep, and Peyton saw he had burn scars on his arm, something she had never seen before; she wondered if he had gotten those the same day Derrick died. Lucas shoved Peyton once more, but she reached again and shook him awake.

When he started to wake up Peyton rolled back to my side of the bed and focused on staying very, very still; her breathing even and deep. Luke sat up in bed suddenly and Peyton closed her eyes tight. She could hear his ragged breathing and then, after a few moments, she felt him leaning over her, checking to make sure she was still asleep, and that he didn't wake her with his recurring night terrors. Then he rolled over to his side of the bed.

He was silent, but he wasn't asleep.

**I know this chapter sucks, and its short but I was having trouble trying to get it right, the relationship is starting to develop from the next chapter- Let me know what you think and keep reviewing. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

No More than This

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters

Lucas left the house early the next morning; it's something he does every time he has that nightmare. He can't get back to sleep once he wakes up, so he goes to his office and stays there till dawn, or like this day, he walks out of the house and spends the next few hours walking alone in the streets trying to clear his head and put his thoughts into order.

Its 3am and Lucas Scott is walking alone through the streets of Tree Hill. His burn scars are hurting him, his head is pounding and his heart is breaking. He is trying to figure out how he got himself into this situation. Why couldn't he just come home from war with his best mate? Why did he have to make a promise to Peyton that he can't keep?

It just all hurts him so much and the only way he can forget just for a moment and not feel the pain anymore is when he drinks. So he never stops. But he knows he has to; not only for himself but for Peyton too.

She didn't sign up for this, for a life full of hurt, pain, and anger; neither did he, they both deserve better then that- and it all starts with Lucas.

He is walking around the streets, not really sure where to go. It's Saturday so he doesn't need to go and train the boys, so he just continues to walk until he finds himself at the cemetery. He knows too many people in the cemetery and it just breaks his heart when he looks around and sees the people he loved the most.

He first walks over to see his father- he may not have been his biological father, but he was his dad in every possible sense of the word. He died a month after Lucas entered the army- His dad, and Lilly his little sister were crossing the road meeting his mother on the other side who was standing outside her cafe when Dan Scott- Lucas's biological father and Keith's brother sped down the road heading straight for Keith and Lilly Scott who was in her father's arms. Keith died on impact, and Lilly was hurt pretty bad- right before Karen's eyes and there was nothing Lucas could do- so he blamed himself for the accident.

"Alright Keith... Dad, I really need your advice, I wish you were here mum, Lilly and I miss you more than anything."

Lucas takes a deep breath and sighs before he continues...

"I did something bad dad, you're probably up there listening to me rant and complain with Derrick by your side, so if he wants to come down here and kick my ass, don't stop him." Lucas lets out a chuckle and continues. "Because I deserve it."

"Before Derrick died, he made me promise him that I would always look after Peyton- his sister. I was in hospital after the explosion and I decided to write to Peyton, and before I knew it I was offering her a loveless marriage in exchange for money and protection. I sent her the letter and told her that I will come and see her in a month to get her answer. To my complete and utter surprise, she said yes. We were married within the hour.

I would love to say that we had... have a good relationship, or that we created a friendship out of the situation. But we didn't, we aren't even tolerant of each other. For that, I am the only one to blame- and as mum likes to put it, I have been a drunken arrogant jerk and I don't know how I'm going to fix this situation. I need you guys to help me, I'm going to try for a friendship with Peyton, and if that fails I'm going to offer her a divorce- she deserves better then what I have given her."

Lucas is getting up from the floor of his father grave as he goes towards Derricks, he slowly bends down, places his hand on the stone and says feel free to punch me, I deserve it. Lucas just sits there for hours in the silence with his best friend.

Peyton woke up to an empty bed- something that she is used to, but she is a little worried about Lucas, she felt him get out of bed shortly after his nightmare, he never returned. She doesn't have to go to work so she heads downstairs to make herself some breakfast- waffles. She has a quiet morning, cleans the house a little and then the unfinished wall in the living room caught her attention. She grabs her paints, puts her 'Cure' album on and starts to paint the living room wall she started a little over a month ago. It takes her around two hours to get the living room painted and put back together- she didn't change anything that much- really she just changed the colour on the walls, she went from white to a textured light blue- and the room does look a hell of a lot better.

She is starting to feel a lot more comfortable in this house, Lucas's house. It's starting to feel like home to her- if only her relationship with Lucas wasn't so complicated. Maybe if he stopped drinking for longer than an hour at a time then maybe they could have a friendship.

The sad thing about this whole situation is that she knows nothing about him; well she should because he was her brother's best friend.

She wants to make a change because she can't live with this relationship any more. She needs to reach out to him so he knows that he can trust her, and that she can help him get through whatever he is going through. And maybe, just maybe if she can help him, he might help her finally grieve her brother's death- something that she hasn't been able to do yet because she is all alone and she hasn't had anyone to lean on.

She leaves the house after she packs up her art supplies and decides a nice stroll around Tree Hill will do her good, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and it's going to be a great day. She takes a stroll along the water side, goes into her favourite record store that she hasn't visited in a while- mainly because she couldn't afford anything in there, so she didn't want to be tempted. She walks through the door hoping Max is still around.

She opens the door and the chimes signal her entering. She looks around the old record store and can't help to feel comforted around her surroundings. She hasn't been back in this place since before Derrick died. She looks around trying to see if Max is around, but she can't see anyone until she hears a voice behind her and turns to see Max's head popping up behind a stack of Boxes.

"Alright step away from the 'Cure' albums"

"Hi max"

"Hi Peyton, I heard about your brother, I'm so sorry you had to go through that again."

Peyton gives him a small smile.

"Actually, there is a lot more going on." Peyton adds in

"Do you want to talk about it?" Max asks with concern in his voice

"I got married" Peyton states as Max looks at her in shock, and then embraces her in a hug whilst whispering congratulations to her.

"It's not a happy marriage." Peyton says, and at Max's worried glace, she goes on and explains the whole situation to Max.

"Hey, first time you ever came in here, do you remember what you were looking for?" Max asks

"No and hopefully you don't either" Peyton reply's with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Like a stone by audioslave- at least that's what you said you were looking for.

I kind of always thought you were looking for a little faith.

Most days I think you still are.

Then again I'm 32, I live with my Parents, what the hell do I know?"Max finishes walking past Peyton

"I just want to believe everything will be ok" Peyton says with tears falling from her eyes.

"With Lucas and me and whatever mess we got each other in. I just really, really want to believe that everything will be ok, and that we will get through this somehow."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, I'll tell you what- middle bin, four albums in, that's where your answers are."

"Latoya Jackson" Peyton says with confusion not only written on her face but in her voice as well.

"Alright, 5 albums in" Max says with a smirk on his face.

"La Rocca" Peyton says

"Track 10" Max adds in "It's on me."

Peyton nods in thanks and when she is leaving the store max stops her

"Hey Peyton, your way too young not to believe it's going to be ok"

Peyton whispers a weak and watery "thankyou" as she walks out of the shop and back to reality.

Peyton walks back home and as she walks through the door she drops her bag on the couch and pulls her new record out and puts it in her record player. She goes to track 10 and presses play just as the door bell rings. 'Non Believer' starts to sound through the room as Peyton opens her front door to see two men dressed in their Army uniforms standing there and a sense of déjà vu swept through her as she remembers the time she opened the door to the similar scene and they told her that her brother died in action.

"Can I help you?" Peyton says with fright in her voice.

"Are you Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yes I am. Can I help you?"

The two officers remove their hats as one of them speaks...

"We were in the same platoon as your brother. We have sorted out all his belongings, and thought you might want them back."

Both men then turn around and behind them sits a trunk, they both bend down and pick up the trunk. The other officer then asks "where would you like this?"

"Um, I, um, just inside will be fine" Peyton says with pain in her voice

The officers place the trunk on the floor in the lounge room, they both shake Peyton's hand before they leave.

Peyton goes to her record player and replays track 10 and puts it on repeat. She then bends down and takes a seat on the floor next to the trunk. She takes a deep breath before she gently opens the lid on the trunk. That's as far as she gets, she just sits there looking at the open trunk. After about 20 minutes of just sitting staring at the Trunk filled with her brothers belongings, memory's- that's all they are now.

She takes a deep breath and composes herself as she starts pulling Items out of the trunk- Photos, books, music she sent him, letters she wrote to him, and a certain band t-shirt, a t-shirt from the first concert that they ever went to together. She made him pack it- just so he could remember the good times. She pulls the t-shirt out of the box and holds it up to her face. It still smells like him, like nothing has changed. And that's when it happens, that's when the tears start falling.

Lucas walks into the house and the first thing he sees is Peyton lying on the floor curled into a ball holding onto something, with sobs shaking through her body. He immediately approaches her on the floor and pulls her into his arms. Peyton sobs against his chest and repeats "he's gone, he's really gone!"

Lucas is trying to conceal her whispering "It's all going to be alright. Just breath, I've got you."


	6. Chapter 6

No More than This

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters

Lucas walks into the house and the first thing he sees is Peyton laying on the floor curled into a ball holding onto something, with sobs shaking through her body. He immediately approaches her on the floor and pulls her into his arms. Peyton sobs against his chest and repeats "he's gone, he's really gone!"

Lucas is trying to conceal her whispering "It's all going to be alright. Just breath, I've got you."

"Cry all you want." Lucas says to Peyton as she buries her face into his lap. "I miss him too." Lucas admits for the first time. Lucas then pulls out Peyton's pony tail, and slowly runs his hands through Peyton's hair, then moving down her back and rubbing slow circles between her shoulders trying to sooth her tears and help her relax.

"I can't stop." Peyton sobbed.

"It's alright; Cry as much as you need to. I'll take care of you, everything is going to be alright, I promise."

Peyton gently nods her head against Luke's lap, while she continues crying over the loss of her brother. She eventually cries herself to exhaustion Her little fingers curled and uncurled over the fabric of Lucas's shorts, sometimes a little sob would escape her lips, sometimes she shook or turned a little, her head still on his lap. Finally her breathing was deep and even. She was asleep.

Lucas pushed her hair away from her face and brushed the backs of his fingers against her wet cheek. She terrified him. It scared Lucas half to death that he was all that Peyton had, that she depended on him. Lucas then moves his hands underneath Peyton and carries her up to their room. He places her on the bed gently and gives a soft kiss to her forehead. He then grabs one of his books and takes a seat next to Peyton on the bed. He stays with her so that when she wakes up she will know that he will always be there for her.

Peyton alternatively cried and slept for the next week, and Lucas was by her side every time she opened her eyes, he held her while she cried and tucked her back into bed when she fell asleep.

He called his mum and asked her to cook all the foods Peyton loved- he needed to tempt her to eat something, and he needed advise from his mother so he knew that he was doing the right thing by Peyton, his wife.

"She needs someone to look out for her Lucas," Karen Says "she needs that kind of stability in her life, she needs a family, and to feel loved. I'm afraid Lucas that you're the only one who can make Peyton better. She is the only person that I know who has lost so much in her short life- she didn't have any friends growing up; she has been all alone since you and Derrick left. She has had no one to lean on but herself, so let her lean on you." With that said Karen goes back to cooking and sends Lucas off to see how Peyton is.

Peyton didn't really eat anything for three days, she just cried, slept, and drank water. Lucas is laying in bed reading, and Peyton is asleep, she is curled up in a ball on her side facing him, she slowly opens her eyes and a small smile creeps onto her face as she sees Lucas laying there with a hand behind his head and reading the Great Gatsby, a book she never thought he would read, let alone enjoy. She watches him for a few moments, he mouths the words as he reads and a small smile graces his lips at certain parts of the book. As he turns the page of the book, he turns his head slightly to check on Peyton, that's when he sees her awake, with a small smile on her face watching him. "Nice of you to finally wake up, Sleeping Beauty" Peyton stretches her arms above her head and says, "Lucas, I'm hungry"

"Really?" Lucas asks with his eye brows raised

Peyton just nods her head and buries herself back under the covers. Lucas puts his book on his bedside table and runs down stairs to warm her up some soup Karen bought over for her. He comes back up with the soup, fluffs her pillows and makes her sit up before he gives her the tray. She couldn't finish the entire bowl, however when she was done, Lucas pulled the covers up to her neck and told her that he was glad she finally ate something- he was starting to get worried. Peyton turned her head into the covers to try and hide her smile; it was nice to finally have someone worry about her.

The next morning Peyton was starting to feel better, she woke up and asked Lucas if he could start her a bath- she was feeling a bit icky from being in the same clothes for three days straight.

Lucas filled the tub up with bath salts, bombs and what not- anything that is remotely relaxing, he then lit candles and spread them around the bathroom. He also put her Cure album on for her, because he figured it would help relax her. When Peyton was in the bath, he changed the bed sheets, and went down to the kitchen to see what food his mother dropped off today. He makes her some toast- something that is light on her stomach and takes it up to her when he hears the bathroom door shut. He gets to their room and he can see that she is already back in bed. He gives her, the toast, and sits next to her with his French toast- it is a good sign when she asks to have half of his French toast. Lucas is just happy to see her eating and gives her the whole thing.

Peyton felt as if she was sick mostly, and that was how Karen and Lucas were treating her, as if she had just come out of a long sickness and was beginning to recover.

Peyton could stay in bed all day if she wanted; she actually only got out of it when she bathed. Karen didn't tire of making Peyton delicious smelling food to temp her appetite. And when she was bored, Luke would read out loud to her or they would play board games together- and even music trivia.

It was weird for Peyton to have Lucas around all the time, especially since before they barely ever saw each other, let alone say anything to each other. But it was nice, and she felt comfortable having a friend in Lucas. Besides, it didn't hurt having someone to talk to either.

"What are you smiling at?" Lucas asks looking over at Peyton. He takes her empty plate from her lap- waffles and ice cream is her weakness and Karen knows that and now so does Lucas...

"when it was just Derrick and I at home, he would always make ice cream and waffles- even though he hated waffles- don't ask me why; but he knew that they would put a smile on my face so whenever I was sad he would make me ice cream and waffles, then he would sit there and force feed me like 5 pieces of fruit to cancel out the sweetness."

Peyton can't help but smile at the memory of her health conscious brother- Lucas just grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze – "I remember he wouldn't eat any sugar unless her had two pieces of fruit after it- he would drive me crazy." Lucas says chuckling a little. They were both surprised that it didn't hurt as much when they thought of or spoke about Derrick these days. They really needed each other to heal themselves.

There was lull in the conversation- and that was when Lucas did something that Peyton couldn't believe. He gently takes hold of both her hands, looks into her eyes and says "Peyton, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you in the position I did when I proposed marriage to you. I'm sorry I spent the last few months ignoring you and treating you badly. I didn't... don't know how to deal with everything that has happened in the last four years, and I'm sorry because I have taken that frustration out on you- and you don't deserve that. You're an amazing person Peyton Sawyer- and I would love it if we could be friends."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters

It's the beginning of November and things are starting to look up for Mr. And Mrs Scott, even though they don't refer to themselves as that. They both do wear their wedding bands, for a reason unknown to the both of them, but Peyton never changed her name, so she is still Peyton Sawyer.

They spend most of their days together now, getting to know different aspects of the others life. They spend a lot of time around Karen and Lilly whether it's at the cafe or at either of their houses. Peyton has spent a lot of time with Lilly- technically her 'sister in law' she baby sits the little girl when Karen is working or needs to run errands. That little girl has melted Peyton's heart and has given her someone to focus on other then herself.

Peyton and Lilly are sitting on the couch watching 'Beauty and the Beast', it's raining outside and it limits the - so they are both spread out on the couch Peyton is lying down on the couch and Lilly is cuddled into her arms. There is a big woollen blanket wrapped around the two of them, a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table with two empty bowls that once had ice cream in them, and chips. The two girls are laughing at the movie whilst Lucas is standing in the door way watching his sister and his wife interact.

"Lilly, did you seriously eat all of that, mums goanna be mad" Lucas says lengthening out the word 'mad'

Lilly starts to giggle as Lucas approaches the couch and tickles his little sister; Lilly is laughing like crazy when she gasps for air "Pey, Peyton hhelp"

"Ok, I'll help" Instead of helping Lilly free herself from Lucas, she starts to tickle Lilly with Lucas. The three of them are laughing like crazy and Lucas starts to get carried away and stops tickling Lilly and starts to tickle Peyton instead. Peyton stops tickling Lilly, because she is trying to free herself from Lucas, when Lilly joins in and starts to tickle Peyton as well.

Karen is walking up the pathway to pick her daughter up from her son's house. She opens the front door and she can hear some laughing coming from the lounge room and she smiles at that because in the last three months that was one thing that was missing from this household. She walks through to the living room and smiles at the sight in front of her- beauty and the beast is playing on the TV, Lucas and Lilly are ganging up on Peyton and tickling her, whilst the coffee table is filled with junk food. The best part about the scene that Karen is witnessing is the big bright smile that is on both Lucas and Peyton's faces. If she was anybody else then she would have guessed that this little family scenario on the couch would be Lucas and Peyton and their daughter, they all looked so natural together and happy.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Karen asks with her arms crossed across her chest watching the three on the couch in action.

Lucas automatically jumps back off the couch and Peyton, slightly embarrassed "so...sorry Peyton" Lucas whispers with his hand rubbing the back of her neck nervously, Peyton gives him a shy but reassuring smile and they turn their attention to Lilly.

"Hi mamma, we were watching Beauty and the Beast"

"I can see that" Karen says "I can also see all the sugar you ate with Peyton this afternoon, you know what that means... extra vegies with dinner." Lilly's face goes almost white, while her mouth opens in horror "But mamma, Peyton ate most of it." Lilly says with a determined nod.

"Ok, Lill- go wash your face." Karen says with a laugh as her daughter runs past to the bathroom.

"So I bought dinner- you guys hungry?"

"I'm starved, thanks mum" Lucas says as he takes the pot out of her hands.

"Peyton, am I going to need to give you extra vegies for dinner tonight?"

"Maybe" Peyton says with a slight blush rising to her checks.

The four of them sit at the dinner table and dig into the pot roast and vegies that Karen made for their dinner. They all talked about their days, Lucas coaching, and the fact that he has finally been inspired to write a novel that has not been deleted- only he won't tell anyone what it's about.

"Peyton and I had fun today mamma"

Karen smiles at her three year old daughter "really, what did you guys do today sweetie?"

"We were goanna go down to the beach butttttt then it started to rain so sted we made cookies"

"Mmm what kind of cookies?" Lucas asked intrigued – he loves cookies

"Chocolate Chip- my favourite" Lilly says with a laugh

"Mine too" Lucas says acting just like his three year old sister; "are there any left?" Lucas asks directing his question to Peyton

"Yes there are- Lilly made sure we made double." Lucas shot up out of his chair and went searching through the kitchen; he came out moments later with his hands full of cookies and one in his mouth. Lilly and Peyton laugh at how childish he is acting and Karen just mutters "Lucas Scott"

He looks at her confused and says "what ma?" with a mouth full of cookies

"Where are your manners, did I teach you nothing?" Lilly laughs out loud as Lucas takes his seat again and Peyton heads into the kitchen and comes out a few minutes later with the cookies and some more ice cream.

"Lucas" Karen says "I spoke to Haley today- they're coming home next week and apparently they have news for us."

"Wow, that's awesome, it's been ages since I spoke to them I can't wait"

"Yay Jamie's coming home" Lilly says as she claps her hands. Peyton looks around the table with a confused look on her face; Lucas notices and decides to fill her in...

"Nathan is my half brother, and Haley is his wife- but she has been my best friend since we were 3, and she married my brother when we were 17."

"And Jamie is there son; he's my age- we were born on the same day." Lilly says as she takes a bite of her cookie.

"That's cool" Peyton says "umm... do they know about me?"

"Haley would kill me if I told her in a letter and would kill me if I waited to tell her in person- so I figured I would tell her in person. But I'm sure she'll love you- it's basically just her and all us boys, so she will love another female friend."

"When do I get to meet all these friends of yours?" Peyton asks

"OK you two, I need to get Lilly home and in bed. So we will see you tomorrow." Karen says interrupting the blonde's conversation.

"By Karen, thanks for dinner" Peyton says giving her mother in law a hug.

"By Peyton, I'll see you tomorrow." While Karen hugs Lucas, Lilly goes to give Peyton a hug and a kiss to her check "thanks for today Peyton, I had fun."

"Me too baby, I'll see you tomorrow."

Karen and Lilly leave and Lucas and Peyton are cleaning the kitchen together quietly until Lucas asks, "So you really want to meet my friends?"

"Well yeah, were trying to be friends so maybe I should meet some of your friends."

"You really want to meet them"

"Yes Lucas Scott, I do."

"Alright let's go." Lucas says as he grabs her hand pulls her out of the house.

They're walking down the street, and Peyton has no idea where he is taking her "Lucas, where are we going?"

"You'll see we're almost there." Lucas says as they continue walking in silence.

They are around the corner from their destination.

"I've known these boys all my life, and we grew up here." Lucas then motions over to the river court with his hands "the river court"

"You and Derrick always used to come down here, and never let me come with you." Peyton says with a small smile on her face

"I didn't think you'd remember that" Lucas says with slight disbelief in his voice

"Are you kidding me, I was 10 and I had no one to play with but Derrick said I was too young to go with you guys- you were too cool for me." Peyton says lightly with an eyebrow raise. Their conversation is interrupted by...

"Well, well, well if it isn't the prodigal Scott finally returning to the court"

"Better late than never, right Skills?"

"Yea man, it's good to have you home." Lucas gives a man hug to all the boys on the court- Skills, Mouth, Junk, and Fergie.

"Hey Luke, who's this fine piece of ass you've got with you?" Skills ask referring to Peyton, who just raises her eyebrows at Skills.

"Show some respect Skills." Mouth says as he slaps Skills at the back of his head "in case you forgot, Lucas knows how to kill with his bare hands now." Mouth then turns towards Peyton, putting out his hand "Hi, I'm Mouth."

Peyton gives him a smile and shakes his hand and says "Peyton, it's nice to meet you."

Lucas goes through and introduces the rest of his friends to Peyton. Mouth then puts on his commentator voice and says "since Lucas Scott has finally returned to the river court- do you think that we will see him play a game?" Lucas looks over at Peyton who is smiling slightly and she nods that she doesn't mind watching. "Ok boys lets shoot for teams." Lucas says as Skills, Junk and Fergie join him on the court and mouth and Peyton go to sit on the picnic table.

"Mouth" Peyton says "how come you're not playing?"

"I'm more of a sports commentator- I don't play the game." There is a lull in the conversation- it's not awkward but Mouth thinks that he should get to know Peyton a little better- because Lucas doesn't bring just anyone to the river court and this is the first time he has been to the court since he has arrived home.

"I've seen you around town, how do you know Lucas?"

"That's a hard question" Peyton says with a laugh as she is watching the boys play, Lucas and Skills have both removed their shirts at this point and Peyton can't help but stare at his muscular upper body.

"It is... why?" Mouth asks a little concerned

"Because I don't know what Lucas wants me to tell..." Mouth cuts Peyton off and says "how about you tell me the truth, and I will pretend I don't know and wait for Lucas to tell me." He then gives Peyton a reassuring smile.

"Well then" Peyton says "I guess I will start with... I'm guessing you were friends with Derrick Sawyer?"

"Yeah he was awesome, we were good mates." Mouth says with sadness in his voice thinking of his fallen brother.

"Well his is... or was my brother."

"I knew you looked familiar; I am so sorry for your loss- he was an amazing guy, and I was lucky to have him as a friend, we all were." Peyton gives mouth a small smile in thanks for his kind words.

"Well now I guess I'm Lucas's wife." Mouth sits there in Shock and doesn't say anything. Peyton can see that the game is ending so she tells Mouth to "talk to Lucas about it". That brings him out of his trance as Lucas, Skills Junk and Fergie all head toward the picnic table.

"Good game guys" Peyton says "who won?" she then asks confused while Lucas who by the way is still shirtless and just rolls his eyes at her and smiles says nothing and Skills says "Well your daddy Skills, and my man Luke." Peyton just smiles and nods her head.

"You ready to go Peyton?" Lucas asks Peyton smiles and gets off the bench. She gives a hug to Mouth and tells him that it was really nice to meet him and she hopes they can talk soon. She says bye to the other boys and her and a shirtless Lucas walk off towards home.

"I had fun today Luke, thanks for taking me with you."

Lucas puts his hand around Peyton's shoulder as a friendly gesture and says "It's my favourite place in the world."

**I want skills to try and hit on Peyton, and for Lucas to get jealous but I need help figuring out how that is going to go so if anyone wants to help please let me know. Mouth and Peyton are going to be great friends and Naley will be back from their holiday in the next chapter.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been a long –and emotionally exhausting -day and night for Peyton; after meeting all of Lucas's friends and watching him play basketball and be so care free and happy. She was just so, so happy that he was finally opening up to her. They both have had horrible lives and it's so much better when they're not at war with each other. Peyton vowed that they would never be at war with each other again; well if she had any say in it. She just dressed just in a simple cotton shift, and crawled into bed. Luke came in shortly after, just as she was fitting her pillow underneath her head.

"Good night, Luke." Peyton said sleepily.

He turned to see her as he pulled off his shirt and she got a nice glimpse once again of his tightly muscled stomach, it was not a bad sight at all."Good night Peyton." Lucas said as Peyton closed her eyes and was asleep in a second.

At around 2am Peyton was woken by Luke's jerky movements; he was having his night mare. He had never told Peyton what it was about mostly because she always pretended to be asleep. She reached for him and shook him awake like she had done other times – though less frequent, his nightmares still plagued him – Peyton saw him starting to stir, it was the moment when she always rolled away, back onto her side but that night she didn't.

Instead, Peyton brushed her hand across Lucas's forehead and touched his cheek, leaving her hand there. "Luke, wake up. It's okay. It's just a nightmare, I'm here. Wake up."

Luke's eyes opened and his gaze locked to Peyton's. "Peyton?" He asked in a daze, as if he couldn't believe she was there.

"Yes, I'm here." Peyton whispered softly.

Lucas just looked up at her with a soft smile on his face, he gently cupped her right cheek in his hand as he whispered "thank you."

Peyton just gave him a sweet smile and then did something that she has never done before; she leans down and places a gentle kiss to her husband's forehead. If you ever want to talk about it, then I'll be here. She's just about to turn away and go back to sleep when Lucas's words stop her.

"I never really had the best life, my father never wanted me, and he tried to force my mum into having an abortion. But my Uncle Keith- he was my biological fathers brother; he had always been in love with my mum, and he stood by her throughout the entire nine months of the pregnancy. He was there holding her hand the day I was born, and as far as I'm concerned he will always be my father.

They danced around the issue of them being in love with each other for about 16 years- Keith didn't want to screw up their friendship or his relationship with me so he buried his feelings.

When I was 17 he proposed to my mum, she said yes and then a few months later they found out that she was pregnant; and they couldn't be happier. They got married within a month because my mum didn't want to have two children without being married.

Lilly came along 5 months later- it was a hard delivery because my mum passed out when she went into labour and we weren't sure if she was going to wake up or not. But she did, four days after Lilly was born.

It was really nice, it was the first time we were a real family and Keith adopted me so he was my father too."

Lucas takes a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the rest of the story.

"So Nathan is my half brother, he was the son that Dan Scott my biological father wanted- Dan married Deb, and packed up his perfect little family and moved back to Tree Hill just to rub it all in my mum's face.

Nathan and I never really knew the other; we had nothing to do with each other I didn't even really know that we were related. We used to play in junior leagues together, me and Nathan"

"Basketball?" Peyton questions

"Yeah; and I loved it, and I was good at it. I mean, have you ever had something that you were better at then almost anybody else?"

Peyton think for a second and nonchalantly says "Sex" even though she's the only one who really knows that she is still a virgin.

Lucas turns his head to her slightly and gives his 'wife' a sexy smirk, whilst Peyton just playfully slaps Lucas's arm and says "joke" as both blondes let out a chuckle.

"Anyway" Lucas starts "the guys kept teasing me about it; how Nathans dad is my dad too. So I asked my mum and she said he wasn't but; I get home and I hear her crying in her room. I knew it was true. So I never went back, and I told my mum that it was because I didn't want to see his face but; it was mostly because I didn't want her to have to."

Lucas just runs his hands over his face and takes a deep breath. Peyton grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze in support.

When I was 16 my uncle Keith convinced Whitey to ask me to join the Ravens, and I did. I was put through hell by Nathan and any other member on the team. And then my other best friend Haley James – I'm not sure if Derrick ever introduced you guys but any way; she started to tutor Nathan and she made a deal with him that she would only tutor him if he backed off me. So he said yes and they ended up falling in love. It took me a while to trust Nathan with me and especially with Haley.

I was spending that summer in Charleston with Keith, so the morning before we left I went looking for Haley and I found her at Nathans place wearing nothing but his sweatshirt. I freaked out because Haley always told me that she was going to wait until she was married before she had sex. Then she looked up at me, held up her left hand and said "Lucas we got married last night."

That was when I really looked at Nathan for the first time and I could see in his eyes how much love he had for Haley. He then looked at me, and I could see him quietly beg me for my approval, for Haley's sake. And when I went over to congratulate the two of them, that's when I became brothers with my brother.

Everything was going really well, Keith and I came back from Charleston, he proposed to my mum; they got married and had Lilly. Nathan and Haley had Jamie the same day Lilly was born and we were all happy. Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Deb Nathans mother all became a part of our little family, with Dan being long forgotten and being a bitter jealous man. He would accuse Keith of taking his family away from him, and he would make empty threats; at least we thought they were empty.

It was about a month before the summer ended and we were all heading off to college- Derrick was going to the marines, and I hadn't decided what I was doing with myself. Derrick and I were at the Cafe with mum and Lilly, we were waiting on Keith to meet us there because Lilly wanted to go and see a movie. We saw Keith crossing the road, and then a car came speeding out of nowhere. There was no time for My Dad to get out of the way; the car went straight for him. As the driver was trying to speed away he lost control of his car and drove into a telephone poll."

Lucas has tears in his eyes as he is remembering the day that he lost his sole, he can picture it so freely and it still hurts him so much.

Mum ran over to Keith, and he was barely conscious and they exchanged a few words, which I think we're I love you, and don't leave me, when he took his last breath. Leaving my mum, leaving Lilly, and leaving me."

Peyton just puts her arms around Lucas as his body shakes with sobs. As his breath evens out he places a soft kiss to Peyton's forehead.

"Derrick went to the car to make sure whoever did this didn't escape, that's when we found out that Dan Scott killed him, his own brother.

That was also the moment I decided to join the marines with Derrick. It's like my entire world just collapsed all around me and I could barley breathe so I packed up my bags I left with Derrick."

Lucas continues sharing his story and Peyton hasn't let go of his hand since she found out that Dan killed his dad. The funny thing is that she remembers seeing Lucas and Derrick right before they left for the marines. Even though she was only 12 at the time she can still remember the sadness in his eyes, he was the broken shell of the boy he once was; but she can now see that he is healing, and his eyes aren't so dark and sad when she looks into them.

"So that's what made you want to join the marines?" Peyton asks Lucas sincerely

"Yeah; I just, nothing really made sense to me and I just fell into this dark place; so even though it was hard for my mum, she suggested that I move away for a while and try to get back to who I used to be, so I left with Derrick.

It was hard, and it was scary and it was even fun at times and I was starting to heal, and so was Derrick. We both started to forget about all the pain that we were dealt in our lives and we just started to move on and be somewhat happy again. That was until your dad died, I wanted to come home and support you guys but I couldn't get any leave; but when he came back it wasn't really the same, we were both working towards our end date, to when we can get out of the army and head home, that was the first time that he asked me to take care of you. He was so worried about you and I think that on some level he knew that he wasn't coming home, and he wanted to make sure that you would always have someone to look after you, and be there for you because he couldn't."

Peyton has tears slowly falling from her eyes, Lucas reaches over and wipes them away gently "He loved you so much, Peyton, and he was so proud of you."

"Lucas, can you um, can you tell me what happened when he ah, when Derrick died?"

"You really want to know?" Lucas asks studying Peyton's eyes. She just nods her head and whispers "yes."

"We moved our base camp and were there for a few days scoping out the area and making sure that we were all in a safe location. About five of us were out on patrol in the town; Derrick and I were at the back of the pack. We were out for a couple of hours when a little kid started screaming; so Derrick and I went to check it out. There was a group of children they had to be around 8 to 10 years old and they were just running around playing basketball and they were just having fun. It was so nice to see that these children who have been deprived of so much and are stuck in a war stricken country can just have some fun with each other shooting baskets and playing around. After we made sure that they were ok we started walking back to the group and out of nowhere an explosion went off, Derrick tried to push me out of the way, but instead he just pushed me to the floor and shielded me from the fire, before I blacked out the last thing I remembered was him saying "take care of Peyton." He saved my life that day, he's a hero in every sense of the word, and I owe him so much."

They both sat there in silence it was coming close to 4.30am and neither of them were ready to go back to sleep; Lucas had just laid his heart on the line and told Peyton all about his life, she couldn't believe that his life was just as hard as hers, they both went through so much just to lead them to where they are today.

"Thank you Lucas" Peyton whispers

"For what?" Lucas questions

"For letting me in." She then leans over and places a kiss to his forehead, and he just wraps his arms around her and they both lye in silence until they both drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

No More Than This Chapter 9

Peyton's POV

It has probably been one of the best weeks of my life- it's the day before thanksgiving and Lucas and I are hosting the holiday at our house, and yes Karen is helping me cook the Turkey. But the thing that has made this past week so enjoyable would be the fact that Lucas and I are getting along really well. It's like he's my first real friend; he hasn't had to work at all this week so we spend our days down at the river court- he plays basketball and I draw, we laugh and joke around. It's like we have a real relationship now, it's like he doesn't see me as Derricks little sister any more, or the girl he married out of obligation; he sees me as Peyton Sawyer- his friend.

It's really nice not to feel so alone in the world any more. For a moment in my life I lost everything, I had no one and I didn't know how to move forward from there. Then Lucas storms into my life, turns it upside down and now he's slowly helping me put it all back together. Yes it was hard to begin with- he was such a jerk when we first got married but I guess he was just afraid, afraid and broken just like me. Were healing each other and we're both stronger now, then we have been in the past.

I now have a family , I have Lucas, I have Karen and Lilly, I even have Mouth; and tomorrow Luke's brother and his wife will be coming back home, and hopefully I'll have them too. I guess I have a lot to be thankful for this year- who would have guessed this smile on my face would have come from a marriage out of obligation.

Karen just left about ten minutes ago, she came so she could help me prepare the marinade for the Turkey that must go in the oven at precisely 5.45 am the next day- who knew there was a 5.45 in the morning, maybe I'll make Lucas get up and put the bird in the oven.

Once Karen left I went back to my cooking. The one thing I love cooking more than anything is deserts. It's something that I used to always do with my mum on a Sunday. Actually she would cook and I would lick the spoon and be the first one to taste whatever we made. I tried to keep the tradition up as I got older but soon there was no one to eat what I made so I just stopped and only baked when I really felt like it.

I am making an apple and pumpkin pie (not mixed together), chocolate and hazelnut cookies, and a black forest cake- Karen's really making everything else. I hear the front door open and figure Lucas is back from the river court

"Hey Peyt, you hear" he yells out from the front door

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen" I yell back

He walks through the house and pokes his head through the kitchen door "hey I'm goanna jump in the Shower- Jake's is here so he'll keep you company until I get back."

Lucas winks at me before he disappears up the stairs and out of sight. I couldn't help a shiver run down my spine at the thought of being left alone with Jake- whom I met only three days ago. I guess he is one of Luke's close friends but he still really creeps me out, always staring and smiling at me; Yuck.

I'm standing at the counter spooning out the cookie dough and I don't even realise Jake come into the kitchen- let alone come up behind me. He placed his arms on either side of me, trapping me between him and the counter top.

"Hi Peyton, I can't stop thinking about you"

He whispers this into my ear, his hot breath making me more, and more uncomfortable.

"Jake, seriously step back" I say as I try to push my way away from him

"c'mon baby I know you like this, you just don't want Lucas to see- I don't understand why you're in this loveless marriage any way, he can't satisfy you the way I can. C'mon baby no one has to find out"

All the while I'm struggling trying to get out of his grip

"Jake, let me go, I don't like you, or want a relationship with you. Just let go of me"

I continue struggling and then manage to elbow Jake in the stomach- unfortunately it had no effect on him. Suddenly to my utter relief I feel Jake being lifted away from me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Lucas Yells as he hold's Jake up against the wall and starts to throw punches to his face

"You don't try and hit on your best friends fucking wife, get out of my fucking house now and you're uninvited to thanksgiving, Christmas and any other damn gathering Peyton or myself go to."

Lucas says full of Anger. Jake is pissed and yells back  
"you're goanna trust that whore over me, she came onto me, offered herself to me."

Lucas just looks at Jake disgusted in his friend "Just get the fuck out of my house."

Jake storms out the front door and lets it slam on his way out, whilst Lucas just walks to the back door through the kitchen not even giving me a second glance. I watch him leave the house and wonder if he believes Jake, if he really thinks that I would do that to him. I turn towards the door just as it opens once again and Lucas heads back inside.

"Lucas" I say. He stops on his way to his study

"I..."

I try to continue but he cuts me off

"Don't Peyton, just don't."

That's all he says as he walks out of the room and locks himself in his office for the rest of the evening, no doubt drinking himself to sleep- whilst I try to finish preparing everything for tomorrow. What a horrible day that is going to be... "God help me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Lucas POV**

I came home from the river court to see my 'best friend' hitting on my wife, his hands trapping her against the counter and a look of pain on Peyton's struggling face. I stormed into the kitchen like a man on a mission, and pulled Jake off Peyton. I held him up against the fridge and punched him in the face until he staggered away with blood pouring from his face. I was so angry and I didn't want to yell, so I just stormed into the backyard and tried to cool down my temper. When I started to feel better about everything that happened I headed back into the house to see Peyton still cooking in the Kitchen for tomorrows Thanksgiving lunch. I head in the direction of my study when Peyton's quivering voice stops me.

"Lucas... I..."

I can't believe she is going to try and apologise, it was not her fault that my best friend tried to molest her in our kitchen. In a defeated voice I said

"Don't Peyton, just don't."

I then headed into my study to once again calm my fury so I don't take it out on Peyton. The last thing that she needs is for me to go all crazy on her. She shouldn't have to deal with all this drama just because she is married to me. I turn my laptop on and spend the rest of the night pouring or my anger and frustration into my novel.

At about 9.30 Peyton knocks on my study door.

"Knock, knock, Lucas can I come in?"

"Yeah it's open" I reply

Peyton tentatively walks into my office, and makes her way to stand directly in front of me "Lucas, I know you don't want to hear this but I never led Jake on."

Slowly one by one, tears are falling from Peyton's eyes. I look at her worried filled face and can't help but feel guilty that I didn't tell her what I was thinking in the beginning. I gently tugged on her hand and pulled her down so she was sitting on my lap. I tilted her chin up so her eyes were looking into mine and as I held her gaze I whisper

"I know it wasn't your fault, and I'm sorry I didn't clear it up sooner. It's just hard for me to let people in and I can't believe one of my best mates would do that to you. I'm so sorry."

I then pull Peyton's sobbing figure to my chest and hold her as she cries; whilst gently placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

**Normal POV**

The next morning the Scott house is filled with music and laughter as Karen Peyton and Lilly try to put together a thanksgiving meal for their families and friends.

"Peytooon!"

Lilly exclaims

"are you having a baby?"

Peyton tries to cover her shocked face before she says

"no Lilly why would I be having a baby?"

"Wellllllllll" Lilly says

"Because Nafen and Haley are having a baby and mummy says married people have babies so I just thought you and Lukey were having a baby cos your married."

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle at her 'sister in law'

"Sorry Lillster but I'm not having a baby" Peyton says as she rubs the little girls head as they get back to work.

"Are you nervous about finally meeting Nathan and Haley?" Karen asks Peyton after a few moments of silence.

"mmm the famous Nathan and Haley- I wouldn't be if Lucas would have told them about our little situation... I just don't know what they are going to think or how they're going to feel towards me."

Karen Places a reassuring hand on Peyton's shoulder as the door bell rings and says

"Don't worry Peyton, they loved your brother and they are going to love you even more- they might just kill Lucas though."

Karen finishes her statement with a laugh as she walks out of the kitchen to greet her 'adoptive' son and daughter in law.

Peyton counts to five, takes a deep breath then heads into the living room to greet her guests, when she is shocked by the sight in front of her, Standing in her living room was Haley James her old next door neighbour- well she was her neighbour up until Peyton was 10 and Haley moved house. But the thing is Haley was more than just a neighbour to Peyton growing up, she was like the sister she never had- always spending time with each other in Haley's pool or in Peyton's back yard. She was the one true friend Peyton ever had- and now she was her sister in law.

"Hi" Peyton says to the room full of people staring at her. Lucas gets up and stands next to her and says "Nathan, Haley- this is Peyton... My Wife."

Peyton stares there with an awkward smile on her face whilst Nathan and Haley try to hide the shock on their faces.

"Your wife?" Nathan questions,

"Yes" Lucas says "My Wife. Peyton this is Nathan and Haley my brother and Sister in law."

"It's nice to meet you Peyton" Nathan says putting his hand out to shake Peyton's.

"You too" Peyton says with a small smile slowly gracing her face.

"Peyton Sawyer, or should I say Scott" Haley says with a sly smile on her face

"Haley James" Peyton says with a larger smile on her face "or should I say Scott?"

Haley and Peyton then embrace in a hug whilst Nathan and Lucas exchange strange looks with each other. When the girls pull apart they go into the kitchen to finish cooking Lunch whilst Nathan and Lucas join Lilly and Jamie in the lounge room.

"I can't believe you're my sister in law" Peyton says with slight shock in her voice

"Are you relieved that it turned out to be me?" Haley asks

Peyton lets out a slight chuckle and says "you have no idea- I've really missed you Haley James"

"I've missed you too Blondie" the girls share a content smile and turn back to finishing lunch.

"Hey Peyton" Haley says softly "I really am sorry about Derrick" Peyton gives Haley a soft smile, squeezes her hand and says "thanks it means a lot."

Xxx

Thanksgiving lunch goes onto the table and the extended Scott family all sit down to have a long awaited meal together where they not only reminisce about their past they look forward to their future.

**Sorry for the delay, I know it's not that good but I wanted to give you something so enjoy... oh and I don't know how long it will be till I can update again so sorry! **

**Andi xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Its three days before Christmas and Lucas and Peyton are walking through the snowy streets in Tree Hill. The sun has set, the streets were all lit up with Christmas lights and there are carollers singing Christmas songs- it was truly a beautiful night. Lucas and Peyton have not felt more comfortable around each other and are looking forward to spending their first Christmas together as a family.

They are laughing and talking arm in arm down the street when they decide to stop off at Karnes for a Hot Chocolate. Lucas opens the door to the cafe and the bell chimes indicating that customers have entered. Lilly who is sitting on the counter facing the door says "Luuuke you have to kiss Peyton cos the mistletoe is on top of you!" Lucas and Peyton both look up and see the mistletoe hanging right above their heads. Now this is where it gets a bit weird, they haven't shared a kiss since the tiny peck that sealed their marriage vows all those months ago. They both just stood there and looked between each other and the mistletoe.

"C'mon uncle Luke just kiss aunt Peyton" Jamie says as he is sitting next to Lilly.

"Yeah Luke c'mon man Nathan" chimes in.

So with a slight nod from Peyton, Lucas slowly leans down, closes his eyes and softly joins his lips with his wife's. For what was supposed to be a soft quick kiss turned into something much more than that, As their Lips joined Peyton through her arms around Lucas' neck and kissed him back with just as much passion as he was showing her. After what seems like forever for the husband and wife but really only moments in time they slowly pull apart, share a discrete smile and head into the cafe to join the rest of their family for some Hot Chocolate and marshmallows.

**Peyton POV**

I Never thought Luke could Kiss me like that, I never thought I would like it so much. The last time he kissed me it felt so wrong and...Sad. I don't know why but this time it was different, it was soft and gentle and a little moist, not bad at all! I even forgot that we were in the cafe and had people around us. And afterwards when Luke looked at me I saw something that I have never seen before in his eyes, and with that little smirk he gave me I knew it was good and that he probably just saw the same sparkle in my eyes.

He didn't try to kiss me again after that, Sometimes it looked like he was going to but in the end he would pull away or kiss my cheek instead. The funny thing is that every time he pulled away I would find myself realising that I had wanted him to kiss me all along.

I went to lunch and final Christmas shopping with Haley on Christmas Eve when I finally told her how I was feeling about the kiss I shared with Lucas only days before when she came up with the idea of getting Luke to kiss me without getting too caught up in the technicalities of it all. So I took her idea in stride and went home with a way to improve my marriage.

**Normal POV**

Peyton arrived home to an empty house, with just a note on the fridge from Luke telling her that he is at the river caught with the boys. So she decided to make Cinnamon Scrolls whilst she was waiting on him.

The front door opens just as Peyton starts scrolling the dough onto the tray and Lucas walks into the kitchen looking as handsome as ever, he smiles when he sees her in the kitchen, gives her his sexy Lucas Scot wink and says "I'm going to Jump in the shower and write for a little bit- I'll be in my office if you need me" before running upstairs.

When the bathroom door slams shut, Peyton slumps he shoulders, picks up the tray and puts the scrolls into the oven. She cleans up the kitchen then sits down with a cup of tea just waiting. This is not what she had planned for Christmas Eve, this is not what she planned with Haley earlier today. The oven dings and the scrolls are ready. She pulls them out of the oven and lets them cool- she turns the TV on and the late night news come on and she can't believe how time has gotton away. She then realises that neither her nor Luke have eaten yet.

She puts a few scrolls onto a plate and heads into Lucas' study, she lightly taps on the door before she opens it. Lucas looks up from his screen and says "Hey Peyton, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine- it's ah, its quite late and I thought you might want something to eat. I made cinnamon scrolls" Peyton adds with a shy shrug.

"That's what smells so amazing!" Lucas says with a soft smile. "c'mon in, eat with me!" Lucas says as he pulls his chair slightly away from his desk. Peyton walks into Lucas's office, hands him the plate and takes a seat on his oak wood desk facing him, she crosses her legs over and plucks a scroll out of the plate that is sitting on Lucas' lap.

"Wow Peyt, these are amazing!" Lucas says as he pops another one in his mouth.

"Thanks" Peyton says with a shy smile before she asks "are you looking forward to Christmas tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am" Lucas says, "Lilly is going to be crazy silly and Jamie- oh my gosh its going to be so funny watching those kids! What about you?"

"Yeah- I am. Its ah the, you know going to be the first real Christmas that I have had in years with a family, and I ah- I can't thank you enough for this. For all of this." Peyton says with tears in her eyes.

Lucas reaches out, grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap and just holds her for a while, placing soft kisses on her head. When he feels her calm down a little, he pulls back a bit, lifts her chin and says "All of this Peyton, it's nothing, it's nothing near enough for you. You deserve the world and a life time of happiness and I just want to be able to give you all that you deserve."

"But Lucas, you have given me almost all that I need or could ever want." Peyton says with so much passion showing in her eyes.

"Almost everything" Lucas says with a puzzled look.

"Well I ah, I want to ask you a... favour you could call it." Peyton says softly.

Some of her hair fell across her forehead; Lucas tucked it behind her ear and left his hand there: fondling the curve of her ear and the tiny lobe. "Ask away." he said smiling.

"Alright," she said blushing but looking him in the eye. "I want you to teach me how to kiss."

"What?" Lucas asks with a curious smirk

"I understand if you don't want to… it's just that you're my husband and it's not like I can go kissing someone else and… I liked when you kissed me last time…. And… well, I guess I could get someone else to…"

She never got to finish that sentence because Luke's mouth went down over hers. No one else was going to kiss her if he had anything to do with it! It was a hard kiss at first, and he hadn't intended it to be that way but couldn't help it…. The idea of someone kissing his Peyton drove him crazy.

Lucas thought that she was going to take back the whole 'teach me to kiss' thing but then he felt her arms reach around his neck. That small gesture of willingness made him soften the kiss into something that was just as enjoyable.

After a while they broke apart, gasping for air. Peyton took one deep breath, her arms never leaving his neck, and said: "I think I'm getting the knack for this." And moved closer… and he had no other choice but to kiss her again, again and again.


End file.
